Harry (Fallout)
|location =Watershed, Necropolis |quests =Destroy the Super Mutants at the Watershed Find the Water Chip Fix the Necropolis water pump |actor =Brad Garrett |tag skills = |derived = |proto = |dialogue =HARRY.MSG |footer = In-game Harry }} Harry is a Mariposa super mutant stationed in the Watershed in Necropolis in 2161. Background Harry is the leader of the super mutants protecting the water shed in the Necropolis. He is also a spy, keeping a close eye on Set for the Lieutenant. He is on alert for any "normals," whom he will try to capture and take to his boss.Fallout Official Survival Guide Extra special mutant Harry is a mind-numbingly stupid super mutant. He appears as most Mariposa super mutants do, with a large leather strap holding his upper lip in place. And, like the other mutants, he was dipped in the large vats of toxic FEV. Judging by his overall lack of intelligence, he was probably one of the unlucky humans that lost a portion of their brain mass during the transformation. His "Master" plan He is part of a small squad of mutants that the Master sent to the Necropolis watershed. These mutants were to assume the role of guarding Set and his ghoul minions, for the time being. Their orders were to stay dormant, until the Master gave the 'order' to attack the ghouls, and take the city's water. This would be a strategic move to kill off the remaining ghouls, and get a steady supply of water to use in the name of the Unity. If the Vault Dweller decides not to destroy the Super Mutants at the Watershed for Set and the city, Harry and his mutant comrades later move in to the Hall of the Dead, and slaughter the ghouls. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Destroy the Super Mutants at the Watershed: Set wants the super mutants gone from the watershed; this includes Harry. * Fix the Necropolis water pump: In order to fix the pump, the Vault Dweller will have to bypass him through Speech checking, sneaking, or if nothing else works, violence. * Find the Water Chip: After fixing the water pump, thus having dealt with Harry, the Vault Dweller can travel to the third floor of the command center and take the water chip. Other interactions * If the Vault Dweller cannot provide him with a feasible argument showing they are not a "normal", Harry will escort him all the way to "Lou" in the Mariposa Military Base. This is a suicidal run for low-level characters early in the game. However, it is also a quick route for a prepared character to go straight to the Lieutenant without first fighting their way in. A way to get past Harry is to have a low-Intelligence character; the argument is the player character babbles, but enough to confuse Harry and allow passing without a fight. Alternatively, Harry will allow female Vault Dwellers to pass if she convinces him not to take her to Lou. * If the vats are destroyed and Harry spoken to, the Vault Dweller can choose to kill him and his crew, or let them go.HARRY.MSG - Lines {160} - {166} Tell me about Inventory Notes According to the Vault Dweller's memoirs, Ian died in a fight with Harry; most likely by his brother, Barry, who burnt Ian to death. Appearances Harry appears only in Fallout. He is also mentioned in Fallout 2 as one of the possible answers to the Bridgekeeper's first and third questions (name of player character and who survived to appear in the sequel) and is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Gallery FO01 NPC Harry N.png| "Ooo...Harry confused. You not ghoul. You not normal. Hmm, what you?" FO01 NPC Harry G.png| "Oh, uh, OK. Have nice...day." FO01 NPC Harry B.png| "Harry think he beat your head now." Avatar-Harry.jpg|Harry's headshot References Category:Fallout super mutant characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout Bible characters Category:Unity characters Category:Necropolis characters de:Harry (Fallout) es:Harry (Fallout) hu:Harry it:Harry (Fallout) pt:Harry (Fallout) pl:Harry ru:Гарри (Fallout) uk:Гаррі (Fallout)